Secret Admirer
by heidipoo
Summary: What if Kaitlyn's secret admirer turned out to be a certain Celtic Warrior? Will she face him? References from Monday Night Raw, April 29, 2013.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well hello there my lovely readers, welcome to this two/three shot. So, Kaitlyn and Sheamus definitely need a storyline, correct? This is based on Monday Night Raw, April 29, 2013. I really hope Sheamus is her admirer. Anyway, enjoy and be sure to leave a review.**

* * *

_You've come so far this past year, every step of the way I fall in love with you more.  
I wish I could tell you in person.  
No matter what anyone says, always know there's someone out there who thinks you're beautiful._

* * *

Kaitlyn grimaced as the letter from her so called secret admirer was stuck in her head. She had read it so many times that she practically had it memorized by now. Even though she wasn't trying to spite herself, she still couldn't believe that she, big manly Kaitlyn, had a secret admirer. Someone who thought she was beautiful, and successful, and they were falling in love with her...

The two toned diva shook her head as she walked to her rental car in the arena parking lot. She shouldn't be worrying about this, she should be focused on keeping her title safe. But still, a part of her couldn't help but wonder who had taken an interest in her. There were a lot of guys in the locker room... But who's to say it was a superstar? It could be a camera man, or a tech guy... Or worse...

She didn't even have any feelings for anyone she worked with. Kaitlyn felt she just didn't have any time for being in a relationship right now. The hybrid diva was young, and in her prime. She was thriving in her career, and she just assumed that love would come later in life. Later, when she wasn't so busy, and she had time to go out on dates, and start a family eventually.

But, maybe this was fates way of telling her that it was time for her to start a family. Or at least to try dating someone. This could be a hidden message, one she didn't feel like dealing with. She didn't even know what to do with any of the notes anyway.

She climbed into her car, and sat there as she ran a hand through her hair. Kaitlyn didn't know why this was driving her so insane, but it was. Though, it should have been driving her insane, maybe because she was ready in fall in love, she was just afraid of it. With another useless sigh, she put her keys in the ignition and started the short drive back to the hotel. She was driving herself crazy with all this love talk, and she was just ready to sink into a bed and forget about how complicated things were for a while.

Once Kaitlyn got to the hotel, most of the WWE roster was still in the lobby because they hadn't even checked in yet. The hybrid diva groaned. This was going to be a long night. She sat down in a nearby recliner to wait for some of the crowd to go away before she checked in. The blond closed her eyes for a bit to relax, her muscles were very sore from the night's activities. As she sat there, she couldn't help but to hear some of the other superstar and diva conversations.

"Great match tonight..." She heard Kofi Kingston congratulate someone.

"You're hair looks really good like that!" She heard coming from one of the Bella twins. But then, something caught her attention as she heard Sheamus conversing with none other than Zack Ryder.

"So you wrote the letter?" Zack said a little to loud for Sheamus' liking. The Celtic Warrior immediately shushed the Long Island Native.

"Would you quit being so loud fella?" Sheamus asked in that thick Irish accent of his. This definitely had Kaitlyn's attention, so the hybrid diva listened intently and hoped she wouldn't get caught eavesdropping.

"Sorry." Zack apologized sheepishly. "But it's true? You wrote Kaitlyn's letter? _You're in love with her_?" Zack kept on pushing the questions towards the ginger, and Kaitlyn could tell that he was getting uncomfortable by the way he stuttered slightly.

"Yes." Sheamus answered simply. "But, I know she doesn't feel the same. Kaitie's off to bigger and better things. She's focused on her career, you know? I love that about her. She's so focused, and motivated, and now she's at the top. It's what she deserves. She probably wouldn't want to settle down with a fella like me." He rambled as Zack listened. Kaitlyn couldn't believe what she was hearing as the Irishman stood there and spoke so highly of her. She could actually feel a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

"Wow man." Zack replied. "I didn't know you felt so... Strongly about her." He concluded. Sheamus smirked.

"She's one hell of a girl Zack." He said, and then he and Zack were off to check in to their rooms for the night. Kaitlyn opened her eyes with a satisfied smirk. So much for keeping it a secret. She then stood up from the recliner and that's when Natalya came up and grabbed her arm.

"Want to bunk with me tonight?" Natalya asked. "I already have a room."

"Sure." Kaitlyn nodded, and the two divas were off to the elevator. It was quiet, as they were the only two in the small space. But Kaitlyn decided that she should share her newfound information with Nattie. "I know who it is." She spoke.

"Excuse me?" Natalya asked.

"My admirer."

"Oh?"

"It's Sheamus." Kaitlyn reveled and at that Natalya was shocked.

"Really?" She asked.

"I heard him talking about it." The hybrid diva replied.

"Are you going to meet him?"

"Oh God no, Nat!" Kaitlyn seemed almost horrified at meeting her admirer.

"You're gonna have to do it some day." Natalya teased as the elevator dinged indicating they were at their floor. Kaitlyn merely ignored her as they went to their hotel room.

Having Sheamus for an admirer wouldn't be so bad... Kaitlyn thought he was cute, and very sweet too. The two had talked almost everyday, but it stopped abruptly, and now she knew why. Oh well. It was a good crush, and the blond felt very flattered at the gesture. Could she make it work with Sheamus? Now all these thoghts were inside of her head as she tried to sleep. But there was one question that stood out the most.

To confront, or not confront?


	2. Chapter 2

A week or two passed by, and Kaitlyn had yet to confront Sheamus about him being her secret admirer. She knew it was him though, after that conversation she heard with him and Zack, there was no doubting that it was him. The hybrid diva wanted to confront him, she wanted to so badly, but a part of her was still getting used to having someone have a crush on her. Hell, forget the crush, Sheamus was in love with Kaitlyn, and she was still trying to come around to the idea of love itself. It wasn't an easy task to do, although Sheamus was making it easier to her.

The Irishman just wouldn't give up, and Kaitlyn admired that about him. He just wouldn't give up trying to win over the diva. He kept sending gifts, flowers and candy and even video games that Kaitlyn enjoyed. He kept sending sappy love letters, of course Kaitlyn thought that they were corny, but she adored corny. It seemed that she and Sheamus had more in common than she originally thought.

It wasn't until one night, late one night, she and Natalya were in their hotel room watching a bit of TV and Kaitlyn's phone buzzed. The hybrid diva wondered who could be texting her so late at night. Curiosity got the best of her, so she got up to get her phone. It was a blocked number, and that only confused Kaitlyn even more.

"Who's that?" Natalya asked, turning down the volume on the TV.

"It's a blocked number..." Kaitlyn answered as she looked down at her phone quizzically.

"A blocked text?" Natalya asked. Kaitlyn then began reading it in her head and she got dizzy.

"Oh my gosh, Nat." She said as calmly as she could. "It's from Sheamus!"

"What?" Natalya almost yelled.

"It's from him!" The hybrid diva repeated. Somewhere in the back of Kaitlyn's mind, she wondered how the Celtic Warrior even got her cell number in the first place.

"Read it!" Natalya said.

"Okay." Kaitlyn answered. "It says: _You're incredible in the ring, even more incredible out of it. I fall more in love with you everyday and I can't wait to tell the world._" Kaitlyn read, her cheeks heating up with every word. Sheamus sure knew how to make a girl feel good about herself. Natalya gasped.

"Okay, you have to talk to him now!" She exclaimed. "You can't keep him waiting for you if you already know who it is!"

"Oh wait, there's another one!" Kaitlyn said as she saw another blocked text in her phone inbox.

"Read it!"

"I am, shut up!" Kaitlyn shushed. "This one says: _Not every woman can squat 300 pounds, quote every Simpsons episode, and still look hot in a little black dress. I choo, choo, choose you._" Kaitlyn read, and her face only got more hot. Obviously, it was a sexual innuendo, but a quote from her favorite Simpsons episode too.

"Um...?" Natalya responded, unsure of what to say.

"Relax." The two toned diva said. "It's from the Simpsons." She said waving it off. She had no idea that Sheamus was into that kind of television show.

"Oh." Natalya replied then laughed. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"So, are you gonna talk to him now?" She teased. Kaitlyn couldn't help but to smile.

"Maybe..." She answered and Natalya smiled.

"That's my girl."

"Oh! I can text back!" Kaitlyn said a little too excitedly and began writing a text back.

"Wait!" Nattie yelled, making Kaitlyn jump.

"What?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Before you text him back, are you really sure that you want to get into a relationship. You need to think seriously about this. Sheamus loves you, and this would be the real deal, not just some fling." Natalya said, giving good advice to the hybrid diva. She had a good point so Kaitlyn took her wise words into consideration.

"Nattie, do you know how long it's been since I've dated anyone?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Uh, no." Nat answered, a little confused at what Kaitlyn was implying.

"Too long." She answered. "I think I'm ready to love again."

"Okay then."

"Should I ask him to meet?" Kaitlyn asked.

"If you really want to meet him, sure." Natalya nodded.

"Alright." Kaitlyn replied and began to write a text back to Sheamus, AKA, her secret admirer that wasn't to secret anymore. The text said: _I'm tired of playing games. I know who you are and we should meet up. Are you okay with that? _After the text was sent, she waited a few moments before a reply was received.

It read: _Fair enough, where do you want to meet? _Kaitlyn smiled and typed out a reply.

She wrote: _How about the hotel gym, and you can take me on a date afterwards? _

He said: _Okay, see you soon Kaitlyn._

"Finished?" The Canadian diva asked and Kaitlyn nodded.

"We're meeting tomorrow, and he's taking me on a date." She revealed.

"Good luck." Nattie said and Kaitlyn thanked her. She was going to need all the luck she could get because her nerves were already getting the best of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day, it was the day that Kaitlyn was supposed to meet Sheamus, AKA, her secret admirer. She was excited, and nervous, and just happy to be finally going out after so long. She couldn't wait to meet Sheamus. If she was lucky, they would be super compatible, and hopefully Sheamus would turn out the Celtic Warrior of her dreams.

"Do I look okay?" Kaitlyn asked her roomie Natalya. Nattie then looked over at the hybrid diva and studied her appearance.

"One sec." Natalya said and began to spray perfume on the two toned woman.

"Nattie, what are you doing?" Kaitlyn asked as she looked in the mirror only to have Natalya come and mess with her two toned colored hair. Kaitlyn let out a sigh. "Seriously?" She asked the Canadian diva.

"I just want to make sure everything goes perfect tonight, and that you look perfect." Natalya reassured the hybrid diva and tilted her chin up so she could get a good look at the girl. "And you look fine."

"As always." Kaitlyn teased as she smoothed out her little black dress she was wearing, with some subtle peep toe heels. Her two toned hair was in waves down her shoulders and her bangs were tied up in a little bump. She had hardly no make up on, just some eye liner and mascara. She figured Sheamus would go for the more natural look.

"Well, have fun tonight." Natalya said, and at that moment Kaitlyn's phone buzzed and made a weird little chime, indicating she got a new text. "Is that him?" Nattie asked and Kaitlyn nodded.

"He said he's ready to meet now." Kaitlyn said and as soon as she spoke, a wave of butterflies attacked her stomach, and it felt like her heart was being swallowed. "Oh God..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so nervous!" Kaitlyn exclaimed and Natalya laughed.

"Relax! You'll be fine!" Nattie said and Kaitlyn scoffed.

"Easy for you to say." The hybrid diva answered with a roll of her eyes. "Well, I better get going." She said.

"Good luck!" Natalya wished, "Just remember, be yourself!"

"Yeah, yeah. Got it." Kaitlyn said with a wave of her hand and exited the hotel room. She was then on the way to the hotel elevator, and she had to go down to the first floor where the hotel gym was. God, was she more nervous than ever. This had to have been her first date in at least a year. She felt so inexperienced, and naive. Finally, after the short ride in the elevator, she made her way to the gym very slowly. As she expected, Sheamus came into view.

He was wearing some simple dark washed jeans, and a light-colored button up with the sleeves rolled up so his forearms were visible. His muscles were visible through the tight shire, and that was a huge turn on for Kaitlyn. To Kaitlyn, he looked good, well more than good, but rather sexy...

"Hello Kaitlyn." He greeted with a small smile, and Kaitlyn couldn't help but to swoon at his Irish accent. Of course she loved it. Who wouldn't? It was adorable, and that was another thing that she liked about Sheamus.

"It's you isn't it?" She asked, just to make sure she didn't hear wrongly. How embarrassing would that be?

"Yeah, you caught me." Sheamus joked.

"I sort of knew it was you..." The diva confessed as she looked up into Sheamus' emerald eyes; a small smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

"Really? Guess I'm not so secret after all." He admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. He had such a nice smile.

"Listen, Sheamus..." Kaitlyn started.

"Yeah?"

"All that, the notes and texts and gifts, they were all really sweet and I loved them. You seem to really get me, you know? And you definitely know how to treat a girl right. The cheesiness was so overwhelming, but I adore cheesiness, so thank you so much. For making me feel... Special." Kaitlyn finished, with a blush rising to her cheeks. Sheamus laughed.

"You're welcome lass. But a thank you is not needed. Actually, I've had my eye on you for a while now, I just never worked up the nerve to ask you out..." The Great White confessed and Kaitlyn grabbed his hand in a sweet gesture. She then stepped up to kiss him on the cheek, and it was his turn to blush.

"Well, we're together now... So how about that date?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Right this way..." Sheamus said, and led Kaitlyn to his rental car.

* * *

**Author's Note: We have come to the end of this three shot. I hope you all enjoyed, so please leave a review. Kaitmus is one of my favorites to write, and if you're looking for more, be sure to check out my page for some more stories! Thank you for reading!**

**I'm still taking requests too! So PM if you have any ideas!**


End file.
